masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Pregnant huh?
Well I don't know if there's a thread like this but don't you think that when you did Laria or Ashely that they might get pregnant? Don't you think at some point if one of them, who you picked, was pregnant that she'd give birth? I think it'd be cool to see your baby. ----That would be cool, they have said multiple times that "cheating" on your ME1 partner would have consequences. Having a current girlfriend and a "baby momma" would be funny for ME3. Am I the only one who noticed that you're dead for 2 years (It takes 9 months) before Cerberus brings you back? I think having a baby is something that Ashley/Liara would want to tell you when you see them. This wouldn't happen anyway.--Lx MALEX xl 06:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't completely agree with that assessment, MALEX. While Liara is given ample opportunity to tell Shepard (male or female) that their "connection" produced an offspring, Ashley appears only briefly (if she survived and was the romantic interest of choice) and is likely too upset with Shep to bring it up. She may in ME3, or she may not, if BioWare deems it plausible. In addition, what if female Shepard got with Kaiden and was pregnant during the attack on the Normandy SV1 at the beginning of ME2? If the Illusive Man wanted Shepard recreated exactly as she was before, then would that mean she still held a fertilized embryo, i.e. Alien Resurrection? Or if not, what if that embryo were kept secret by TIM and hidden away from her? O.O The implications are insane. Groundless, perhaps, but enticing nonetheless.--Kentasko 01:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not an expert on fetal biology, but a female Shepard's death might have an extremely adverse effect on any fetus she might be carrying. The Lazarus project already stretches the bounds of plausibility, but restoring a fetus as well would be just too much. Blindman25 17:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) As if the reunion with Ashley wasn't already terrible, now she hides her baby form you. She's a single mother and manages to get promoted through the Alliance. This implication branches off in hundreds of different paths merely by your gender, then your romance option. It's too complicated and too weird. Hopefully in the 2100's they've developed decent protection. Please don't mention Alien Resurrection. Try and make a Kill Bill connection. lol. --Lx MALEX xl 04:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Tried that one, but the AR reference is more similar, even if the film is utterly horrible. Cloning Ripley's body with the alien quen embryo dna still intact is more similar to my theory of female Shepard's resurrection and potential baby taken away and also recreated perfectly from the DNA. If you cringed as much as I did when I made that reference, though, then I duly apologize.-- 21:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The reason I made the Kill Bill reference was solely because of the TIM steals FemShep's baby.--Lx MALEX xl 02:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) HUMAN/QUARIAN & HUMAN/TURIAN BABIES WAT --Slowrider7 23:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm a tad bit doubtful on that....i mean, it would be kinda cool....but i really doubt it would happen. I mean, Ashley has been busy as an Alliance Soldier...and Liara has been busy with the Shadow Broker. I don't really see either of them being parents with their current situations...if so, the kid would be seriously messed up. No father, a mother who is too busy with her job....- 01:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Even if Liara and Ashley did end up getting pregnant, I'd bet they'd just take the baby and throw it out an airlock or sell it to someone since I think neither would have any time to be making babies. Besides, take a look at an elevator conversation between Ashley and Wrex. Direct Ashley quote "I'm not the stay-at-home kind." And with Liara planning revenge on the Shadow Broker for about 2 years and probably crying a Mississippi River over Illium after Shepard's supposed death, doesn't make her in much shape to be making babies either. [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder']] [[User_talk:Marauder 09|'09']] 02:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I would force Ashley into an oborttion, then tie her tubes. My kids will live on through a perfect matxch! Not some quick tale when I thought I was gonna get lasered by a giant squid space ship.-- 07:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Ashley would have said something about the baby, but when she found out that Shepard was with Cerberus she chose not to bring it up since the situation was already stressful enough for her. Plus, we really don't know how long it takes for Asari to get pregnant. It maybe that they take longer to have a baby than humans do and that it why Liara didn't say anything when she met up with Shepard.RiftJargon 21:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I play as Fem Shepard so umm......I don't know how that will work out :/ But referring to male Shep, it would be kind of hard to keep your child a secret, with you running into all of your old team members I think one of them would have told you if not Ashley or whoever you romanced. Even Cerberus would have said something like "Oh and your son/daughter..." then you'd be like wtf? It just seems unlikely that they would have someone pregnant in ME3, unless it happened in ME3 O.oSynysterShadows1213